


Watch It Touch Me Deep Inside

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to try rimming for Blaine's birthday. ...In the style of Dr. Seuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch It Touch Me Deep Inside

The sun did not shine. It was too wet to play.  
So we sat in the house on my cold, wet birthday.  
I sat there with Kurt and we sat there, we two,  
and I said "How I wish we had something to do!"

He said "Well I know that it's wet and not sunny  
but we can have lots of good fun that is funny!  
I know some good tricks and I'll show them to you.  
I hope you won't mind it at all if I do."

I said "I don't mind it. I know you'll take care  
and I trust you to show me whatever you dare."  
So he took off his clothes and he took off mine too  
and he kissed me and said "Let me take care of you."

He touched with his fingers all over my skin,  
put them on my lips and then pushed them right in.  
I licked and I sucked until they were all wet.  
Then he reached around me and what did he pet?

My secretest hole. My most privatest place.  
He stroked with his fingers, while kissing my face.  
And it made me gasp, all the touches he gave.  
He smiled and said "I think I know what you crave."

He gave me a kiss and he knelt on the ground,  
grabbed onto my hips and he turned me around.  
His face and my ass were lined up, eye to eye,  
and he said "and there's something that I want to try."

I felt his hot breath and it gave me a shiver.  
I felt as his hand on my waist gave a quiver.  
And little by little he pressed closer in,  
his face up against me, his tongue on my skin.

And the heat and the wet on my sensitive part  
slowed down all of time and it sped up my heart.  
My breathing was shallow. My love was so deep.  
He stopped for a moment. I panted "No! Keep -!

Oh god please keep going!" and that's was he did.  
He licked me and inside my body he slid  
with his tongue, and I felt such incredible shots  
of adrenaline. Oh how my guts were in knots!

And the very last thing I remember of that,  
before I zoned out and my mind went kersplat,  
is that he pulled back for a moment to say,  
"I love you so, Blaine. Have a happy birthday."


End file.
